


Caught In Act

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Derek Hale, Descriptions of anxiety attack, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned crying, Voyeurism, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “It's fine, my mistake.” The naked man flapped his hand in dismissal. “Should’ve locked the door or something. Not that I mind you seeing me like this or anything. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable…" The man trailed off. "You know what? I’m just gonna continue with this… thepleasuringmyself, unless you mind...?” Stiles ended his babble with a question.“Uh, no, I mean, sure. Go ahead. I won’t take long-” Derek cut off midway. His boyfriend didn’t seem to need an answer before getting comfortable on the bed once again and was reaching for the dildostill halfway up his anus. His gaze lingered on the sight and his mouth twitched with the hint of a smirk.





	Caught In Act

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I'm productive lately! Although I think this one's a bit messy. And I accidentally wrote feels
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd. Please let me know if there's any inconsistency/mistakes. I'm open to tag suggestions.
> 
> WARNING: There's a tiny bit of descriptions of a anxiety/panic attack. I can't tell which they're a bit of confusing for me to understand (especially since they kinda have become a part of me, haha) Also, CRYING. Only mentioned tho.

Derek froze on the spot as soon as he stepped inside the room. The door slowly clicking to a shut behind him as he took on the sight before him. It wasn't something he had never seen before, however, it caught him off guard.

His boyfriend of five years was sprawled on top of their bed with his ass sticking high up in the air while he worked a dildo on himself.

Stiles had seemed to notice there was someone else in the room, as well. He scrambled to a sitting position in panic, somewhat calming down when it registered who the other person was. Then he sat there kneeling and looking equal parts embarrassed and awkward with a pinch of arousal peeking underneath it all.

The toy was still up his butthole. The pale expanse of his skin flushed to a deep pink and his cock erect with a hand laying slack beside it. If Derek hadn't already seen what he'd been doing prior to the interruption, the debauched picture he made would be an obvious tell.

“Hey, babe.” Stiles waved. “Did you need something?”

To that, Derek answered with a sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry. Yeah, I just- ” the werewolf waved at the general direction of the closet as he stalked farther into the room.

“It's fine, my mistake.” The naked man flapped his hand in dismissal. “Should’ve locked the door or something. Not that I mind you seeing me like this or anything. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable…" The man trailed off. "You know what? I’m just gonna continue with this… the_ pleasuring_ myself, unless you mind...?” Stiles ended his babble with a question.

“Uh, no, I mean, sure. Go ahead. I won’t take long-” Derek cut off midway. His boyfriend didn’t seem to need an answer before getting comfortable on the bed  _ once again _ and was reaching for the dildo  _ still halfway up his anus. _ His gaze lingered on the sight and his mouth twitched with the hint of a smirk. “You better hurry up though,” he said a moment later as if an afterthought. “The pack's headed here. They should be arriving soon.”

“Mmm, I was close before the interruption,” Stiles said in between thrusting the toy in and out, his voice wavering because of it. “Not that I’m blaming you.” He added seeming to remember who he was talking to.

Derek ducked his head to hide a smile. He stopped once he was inside their walk in closet.

In one corner, there was a pile of shopping bags which were exactly what he came here to get. Those bags consisted the stuff he brought for the pack from his latest out of country business trip.

Yes, Derek Hale was not a jobless Alpha anymore. He had a proper job as a consultant for who needed the help; humans and supernatural alike.

This trip was also the reason the pack was visiting today. To bond with their pack Alpha after being away for a long time.

Derek picked up the bags and left the closet.

As Derek was walking his way back out of the bedroom, a thought occurred and he stopped.

Stiles was knelt upright on the bed. Eyes shut in bliss and moaning into his arm as he pushed himself up and down on his toy.

*Hey." Derek spoke, his tone soft. When Stiles opened his eyes, he added, "Need some help, babe?"

The younger perked up. "Are you in the mood?"

"No." Was his immediate response. "But could do other things..?"

"Of course, you could." Stiles grinned.

Okay, so Derek was a voyeur. He  _ loved _ watching Stiles during naughty activities even if he wasn't particularly participating in those activities. Sometimes when he  _ did _ join, he'd sometimes prefer to just jerk himself off to Stiles masturbating. It was enough for Derek most of the time.

The werewolf placed the stuff in his hand on the floor then moved closer to the bed. "How do you want it?"

"Just watch me. Don't take your eyes off of me." And with a pause to ponder something he added, "Can talk dirty too, if you wish. And lastly- use the safeword, if you need to."

"Will do." Derek smiled. He was glad they had started using safewords for when Derek needed to stop anything sexual, whether it was just words or maybe a touch. It had really helped in their relationship.

They decided on it after one awful incident during the early times of their relationship. It was Derek's first time bottoming and it didn't take too long to realise he  _ wasn't _ enjoying this. The intrusion was supposed to become pleasurable soon but the churning in his gut worsened by the moment. It killed his erection and it was as if all the happiness was seeping out of him. Even with all that, Derek tried to go through with it because  _ It was Stiles' first time too _ and he didn't want to take it away from him.

But the boy was smart and perceptive. He quickly caught on and his erection went limp inside Derek.

He was so upset. It was also the first time the werewolf had seen him cry like that. It made him feel even more awful about the situation.

The two didn't talk for days, managing to avoid each other all together while staying in the same house. Derek Truly was expecting the then teenage boy to tell him he couldn't do this anymore and leave when he sat Derek down on the couch but to his utter surprise, he proposed the use of safewords instead.

Back to present, Stiles fell back on the bed, never breaking eye contact with Derek. With one hand, he reached for his cock and the other went farther between his spread legs to take control of the dildo.

Derek was getting warm all over. It was like watching porn, one not through a screen and only for his eyes.

As Stiles began using the toy, his body arched as the object rubbed over his prostate. He moaned loudly, calling out for Derek.

"Look at you." The Alpha blurted out all of a sudden. "Such a cock slut. So, hungry for it."

"Yes!

Having no idea what had gotten into him, Derek continued, "You need a cock all the time, huh."

"Yes." Stiles said again. "Yours."

"Too bad you don't get that often enough. Do you need more cock at your service, babe? Should we find some for you?" For a moment, he wondered if he should get on the bed instead of hovering beside it like the creep Stiles teased him to be. Then decided against it.

"No, yours. Only yours."

"Only mine… that's right. You like to take that knot don't you? Nothing else can satisfy you. So does that make you my very own slut?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Look how your cocklet is drooling, slut." Saying the word "cocklet", Derek immediately wanted to facepalm. Stiles was far from small; pretty well endowed, if he said so himself. But the reaction from the human was far from offended.

"I'm so close" Stiles gasped, working faster on his cock.

He called Derek again as he came, spurting come all over himself. Then he went limp, spread on the bed looking like a starfish.

Derek got on the bed and shifted closer. When within reach he leaned down and placed a kiss atop his head.

"Clean up and get down soon. I can hear the Boyd's car. I'll be downstairs."

Stiles sleepily blinked at him. "You're hard."

Derek glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "Yeah and it's gonna go down soon." Which was true.

Now that Stiles had orgasmed, Derek didn't feel anything to do with sexual touch. Taking a good look at Stiles' naked form didn't do anything. His arousal was dying quick and his erection would follow soon.

The Alpha got up from the bed, took his stuff and before he went out the door, he turned back.

"You've got five minutes until they're here." He winked and left the room chuckling as Stiles scrambled to make himself presentable.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
